Sirve a Tu Enemigo
by Arwen11
Summary: Voldemort se ha hecho demasiado fuerte y Dumbledore necesita que los poderes que duermen en el interior de Harry despierten, para ello, Potter se verá obligado a servir a su enemigo...Malfoy... Otro fanfic de la creadora de: Tendencias sexuales ¿o embar
1. Sirve a Tu Enemigo

Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío... para mi desgracia... (snif snif). Todo  
el mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a la maravillosa Joanne Kathleen Rowling  
(JK para los amigos XD) y a sus respectivos.  
  
Aviso: Puesto que el 5º libro de Harry Potter (Harry Potter and the order  
of phoenix) me lo he leído en inglés, me he acostumbrado al sonido de  
ciertas palabras y expresiones en dicho idioma, por ello las escribiré así  
en el fanfic, aunque para que pueda entenderse, pondré las palabras y  
expresiones, que utilice en cada capítulo, junto con su significado en  
español. Aunque créanme, apenas se necesitan.  
  
Portkey - Traslador  
Dark Lord - Señor Tenebroso  
For heaven's sake! - ¡Por el amor de Dios!  
Headmaster - Director  
The boy-who-lived - El niño-que-vivió  
Wizarding world - Mundo mágico  
Butterbeer - Cerveza de mantequilla  
Weapon - Arma  
  
Capítulo I: Sirve a tu enemigo.  
  
El profesor Dumbledore me ha llamado a su oficina. ¿Habrá pasado  
algo? Seguramente si, porque para que me manden un portkey a Privet Drive  
para volver a Hogwarts, cuatro días después de volver con mis tíos, algo  
muy grave tiene que haber pasado...Quizá Voldemort ha atacado a lo grande  
o algo - estos pensamientos pasaban por la mente de Harry mientras se  
dirigía al despacho del Headmaster. La verdad es que, a pesar de todas las  
veces que había estado en esa oficina, siempre se ponía nervioso cuando le  
pedían que fuera, aunque no sabía por qué. Quizá era debido a que siempre  
que iba allí era por algo relacionado con el Dark Lord, aunque quién  
sabe...Harry sentía que era por algo más...  
Aunque la verdad es que eso ya le daba igual...estaba harto de ser  
the boy-who-lived...harto de que todas las miradas se dirigieran a su  
cicatriz, harto de que todos pusieran sus esperanzas en él, harto de que  
todo el mundo estuviera pendiente de todos sus movimientos, harto de su  
destino, harto......harto de vivir.  
¿Por qué tenían que esperar grandes cosas de él, como dijo hace cinco  
años el señor Ollivanders? ¿Por qué tenían que otorgarle la responsabilidad  
de salvar the wizarding world? For heaven's seak! ¡Solo era un niño! ¡Nada  
en especial! Simplemente porque no hubiera muerto esa noche, hace 14 años,  
no significaba que fuera el salvador... ¿o si? Porque aquella profecia...  
Vale, ya estaba ante la gárgola que conducía al despacho de  
Dumbledore, ahora la pregunta era: ¿cuál es la contraseña?  
Perfecto...simplemente perfecto, aquí estaba él, en pleno verano,  
ante la gárgola, siendo esperado por el headmaster de Hogwarts, y sin la  
contraseña. Si es que...soy la leche...  
Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, intentando averiguar cuál era la  
contraseña, cuando escucho una voz muy conocida...para su desgracia.  
¿Qué esta haciendo aquí Señor Potter?.  
/Snape. Justo lo que me faltaba/ Intento entrar al despacho del profesor  
Dumbledore, señor.  
¿Y por qué no entra? - preguntó con un tono burlón en la voz.  
/Porque has aparecido tú, imbecil/ Estoy pensando cuál es la contraseña.  
Vaya vaya......¿así que pensando eh? Potter, cada día me sorprende más...  
/Pues a mi me sorprenderías si te lavaras el pelo, so jilipollas/ Como se  
nota que no me conoce...profesor - desafió Harry.  
Snape alzó una ceja - Tenga cuidado Potter, no tiente...a la suerte.  
¿Suerte, señor?  
Si Potter, suerte. Que seas el chico favorito del headmaster no significa  
que estés por encima de las leyes.  
No sé a qué se refiere.  
Oh... si que lo sabes...butterbeer - Al decir esto último, la gárgola que  
franqueaba el paso al despacho de Dumbledore cobró vida y se hizo a un  
lado.  
Será mejor que subas. - y dicho esto, desapareció pasillo abajo.  
  
En la oficina del Headmaster:  
  
TOC TOC  
Adelante.  
¿Me ha llamado, profesor?  
Si Harry, toma asiento por favor.  
Gracias.- agradeció Potter al sentarse frente a Dumbledore.  
¿Una taza de té?  
No, gracias.  
Bueno, supongo que te preguntarás por qué te he mandado llamar, sobre todo  
estando en verano.  
La verdad es que si.  
Muy bien, entonces, te lo diré sin rodeos. Verás, ya sabes que Lord  
Voldemort es prácticamente inmortal ¿cierto?  
Si, señor.  
Bien, pues existe una forma de matarle...digamos..un weapon.  
¿Un weapon? ¿Cuál?  
Existe una persona con un poder extraordinario dormido en su interior, un  
poder inimaginable, que puede rivalizar, incluso superar, al del Dark Lord.  
Solo esa persona, es capaz de derrotarle. Por supuesto, Lord Voldemort lo  
sabe, y por ello quiere apoderarse de dicho individuo.  
¿Y qué ver eso conmigo?  
Esa persona Harry, eres tú.  
/ ¡¿Qué?! ¡¡¿¿QUÉ??!! / ... ¿y-yo?...p-pero... ¿cómo?...  
Si Harry, tu. Ahora más que nunca necesitamos que ese inmenso poder que  
duerme en tu interior despierte, es... nuestra única salvación.  
Pero yo... no... no tengo ningún poder especial...  
No Harry, si que lo tienes, ¿por qué crees si no que para que Voldemort  
regresara necesitaba tu sangre?  
No necesariamente la mía, podía haber usado la de cualquier mago que le  
odiara.  
Pero recuerda lo que dijo: La tuya me hará más fuerte. ¿Casualidad? No.  
...... / ¿Por qué todo me pasa a mí?... /  
El caso es, Harry, que necesitamos (como ya te he dicho antes) que tu poder  
despierte al 100%, y solo hay una forma de conseguirlo: Debes servir a tu  
enemigo.  
...¡¿Qué?! / Espera, espera un momento... ¿ha dicho... lo que creo que ha  
dicho? ¡¡¡Pero este hombre esta loco o qué??? /  
No sé si lo habrás oído alguna vez, pero para trascender las voluntades y  
leyes de este mundo tienes que abandonar la voluntad... abandonar el  
deseo... abandonar el odio.  
¿¿Qué?? No... no lo entiendo.  
Verás, para liberar tu poder por completo, tienes que dejar de desear,  
dejar de actuar, y sobre todo: suprimir el odio. Recuerda esto: Sirve a tu  
enemigo y tu poder se liberará.  
Pero... sigo sin entenderlo...  
Tranquilo, lo entenderás... lo entenderás...  
TOC TOC  
Oh mira, ya esta aquí.  
¿Quién?  
A quien servirás durante todo el verano. Pase.  
Como si lo hicieran a propósito, la puerta se abrió muy lentamente, o  
quizá era su mente que le estaba jugando una mala pasada... Harry pudo  
ver una pálida mano asomando tras la puerta, después una figura  
envuelta en una capa negra. Entró y cerró la puerta.  
Bienvenido, ha llegado en el momento exacto, por favor, sientese.  
El desconocido se quitó la capucha y Harry abrió contuvo la  
respiración.  
No.  
No...  
No puede ser...  
¡No puede ser!  
¡¡¡Él no!!!  
¡¡¡Cualquiera menos él!!!  
¡¡Prefiero incluso a Snape!!  
  
Harry, de hoy en adelante, hasta nueva orden, servirás al señor Malfoy.  
..........  
¡¡¡¿¿¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE???!!!  
  
Notas de la autora:  
Hoooooooolaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!! ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¡Pobre Harry!  
¡Ahora tiene que servir a Draco! Jeje, que mala soy...  
La verdad es que este fanfic se me ha ocurrido mientras veía la tele,  
puede que el primer capítulo no este muy bien, pero les garantizo que  
los demás estarán mucho mejor jeje  
¡Buf! No sé si se nota (me parece que no), pero me ha costado horrores  
escribir este capítulo sin poner nada de lo que pasa en el 5º libro,  
porque como hay mucha gente que todavía no lo ha leido, no quiero  
quitar la sorpresa... Por cierto, estoy traduciendo el 5º libro, por  
si a alguien le interesa ^^  
Respecto a mi otro fanfic: Tendencias sexuales...¿o embarazosas? Lo  
continuaré enseguida ¡lo siento! Es que mi musa se ha ido a Cádiz,  
pero llega hoy, así que tranquilos, posiblemente lo podré subir esta  
semana ^^.  
Bueno, espero que os guste este nuevo fanfic.  
Prometo que los demás capítulos serán más largos.  
DEJADME REVIEWSSSSSSS PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
See you agaiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Arwen 


	2. Destino cruel ¿¿por qué a mi?

Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío... para mi desgracia... (snif snif). Todo el mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a la maravillosa Joanne Kathleen Rowling (JK para los amigos XD) y a sus respectivos.  
  
Bueno, como alguien (no recuerdo quién) me preguntó por qué escribía algunas palabras y frases en inglés a pesar de traducirlas antes de cada capítulo, aquí lo aclaro: Es porque he leído el 5º libro de Harry Potter en inglés y ahora me siento rara al escribirlas en español. Pero intentaré ponerlas directamente en castellano a partir de ahora (aunque no me gustan pero bueno... ¬¬ ¡el lector siempre tiene la razón! XD ).  
  
Perdóoooooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!!!!!! Sé que he tardado muchísimo en actualizar, pero entre el instituto, mis cómics, mi otro fanfic (Tendencias sexuales... ¿o embarazosas?) y el enorme bloqueo que llevo encima no he podido escribir... (vale, lo admito, ha sido pura vagancia... XD)  
  
Todo lo que este escrito en cursiva (vamos, así) son los pensamientos de Harry  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Sirve a tu enemigo  
  
Capítulo II: Destino cruel... ¿¿por qué a mi??  
  
Harry, de hoy en adelante, hasta nueva orden, servirás al señor Malfoy. ..........  
  
¡¡¡¿¿¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE???!!!  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
No...  
  
¡No!  
  
¡¡¡NO!!!  
  
¡¡NO PUEDE SER!!  
  
ESTO ES UNA MALA PASADA  
  
¡Profesor! ¡Estará bromeando! ¡¿no?! - gritó Harry, únicamente recibiendo una mirada del anciano como respuesta, lo cual le encorelizó aún más - ¡¡¡Pero es que se ha vuelto loco!!! ¡¡¡NO PIENSO SERVIR A MALFOY!!! Yo también me alegro de verte, Potter. ¡¡¡CALLATE!!! ¡Je! ¿Esa es manera de hablarle al que será tu señor? ¿¿Mi señor?? ¡¡Eso nunca!! ¡¡¡ANTES MUERTO!!! Eso es lo que pasará, no solo a ti, si no a todo el mundo, si no aceptas, Harry - aclaró Dumbledore, mientras entrelazaba sus manos sobre el escritorio. - Tus compañeros, tus amigos... todo el mundo. Tanto los muggles como los magos sucumbiremos si no logramos vencer a Lord Voldemort, y eso no se podrá hacer a no ser que tu poder se libere por completo.  
El señor Malfoy, aquí presente, ha accedido acogerlo bajo su  
protección mientras te comportes como su sirviente. - Y añadió al  
ver la horrorizada expresión de su pupilo - Es la única forma  
Harry, creeme.  
  
..........  
  
........ ¿Qué hago?......  
  
¿¿Qué hago??  
  
Debería aceptar... si Dumbledore me lo dice... él no haría nada que pudiese dañarme...  
  
... ¿y si?...  
  
......  
  
... ¿y si acepto?...  
  
¡Espera! ¡Puede que sea una trampa!  
  
¡¡Profesor!! ¿¿Y si es una trampa?? ¿¿¿Cómo sé que Malfoy no me entregará a Voldemort si voy con él??? No lo hará. El señor Malfoy tiene una Deüsh pendiente, por lo que podemos estar seguros de que no te entregará. Y - agregó al ver que Harry abría la boca para contestar - no, no te matará ni nada por el estilo.  
  
Harry suspiró con derrota y se hundió en la silla en la que estaba sentado.  
  
Muy bien Harry, escucha atentamente. Debes hacer caso al señor Malfoy en todo lo que te pida, recuerda que serás su sirviente. No tienes que desobedecerle, contestarle ni nada por el estilo, aunque para ello tengas que tragarte el orgullo - añadió - Por supuesto no podemos dejar que te pasees por su mansión así como así, alguien podría descubrirte y contárselo a Voldemort, de manera que te pondrás un atuendo especial, el señor Malfoy te lo proporcionará.  
  
Señor Malfoy, me mantendré en contacto con usted cada vez que me  
sea posible. Bueno, ya he terminado. Pueden marcharse utilizando mi  
chimenea, si así lo desean.  
  
¡Ah! Y Harry, feliz cumpleaños.  
  
¿Feliz cumpleaños?  
  
¿¿¡¡Feliz cumpleaños!!??  
  
Esta me la pagarás... Dumbledore...  
  
*************************************************************  
  
En la mansión Malfoy  
  
RIIIINGGGGGGG  
  
¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Notas de la autora: Hola!!! Ejem, esto... perdón!! Se que es muy  
corto, pero es que tengo exámenes y no dispongo de mucho para  
escribir T_T  
De todas formas, prometo que el próximo será más largo (normalmente  
mis historias tienen capis largos... aunque la de Tendencias es una  
excepción porque en un principio iba a constar solo de un capítulo,  
pero en vista de que gustó tanto... n_n )  
O_o ¿¿¿Qué habrá pasado??? (francamente no yo misma lo sé XD)  
Bueno, en el próximo capítulo se verá lo que pasa en la mansión  
Malfoy y como Draco atormenta un poquito a Harry  
MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
Un beso.  
See you again!!  
Arwen.  
Por cierto, si queréis que continúe la historia ya sabeis: DEJADME  
REVIEEEEEEEEWWWS!!!!!!  
  
Contestación a los reviews:  
  
Kat basted: Perdona!! Pero por distintas circunstancias no pude  
subir el siguiente capítulo, pero prometo que los próximos serán  
mucho más largos. Jeje ya verás ya, en el próximo capítulo... tu  
espera al próximo capítulo... MUAJAJAJAJAJA XD  
  
Undomiel de Malfoy: Jeje, pues no vas mal desencaminada, no...  
puede que ahora sea Malfoy, pero después...  
  
Vicky25: Ya te lo expliqué por mail, es porque estoy acostumbrada a  
la versión inglesa, de todas formas si te ha molestado lo siento,  
pero no obligo a nadie a leer mis fics, si lo haces es porque  
quieres, así que no me vengas aquí con esos humos porque no estoy  
para aguantarlos ¿vale? 


End file.
